


Dead

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: 5 sentence fic prompt dead





	Dead

____

Cas’ nerves were still firing white-hot, sparks dancing behind his eyes, when a scorching hot mouth surrounded his softening cock and slowly began to suck. He let out a piteous whine, writing under his lover and batting ineffectually at his head.

 

“Dean, it won't work, babe, it's dead for the next half hour at least.”

 

Dean gave him as much a smirk as he was able, and slid one hand down between his legs to massage at the sensitive spot behind his balls, pulling a shout from Cas as he swallowed his cock down his throat, mercilessly bringing him back to a full, aching erection.

 

“You beautiful little liar,” Dean purred, flicking his tongue over the head once, then straddling his lover and sinking down to ride him into oblivion.


End file.
